


Deszcze Castamere potargały sad

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Czterej pancerni i pies | Four Tank Men and a Dog, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Song Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Efekt głupawki związanej z oczekiwaniem na nowy sezon GoT.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deszcze Castamere potargały sad

**Author's Note:**

> Efekt głupawki związanej z oczekiwaniem na nowy sezon GoT.

Deszcze Castamere  
potargały sad,  
a my grę toczymy  
ładnych parę lat.

Do domu wrócimy  
i tron odrdzewimy,  
nakarmimy lwa.  
Przed wiosną zdążymy,  
tylko zwyciężymy,  
a to ważna gra!

Wilkory się szczerzą,  
smoki rosną też.  
Lato się skończyło,  
strasznie ciężko jest.

Lecz ujdziemy z matni,  
rycerze szkarłatni,  
Góra i nasz lew.  
Zapłacimy długi,  
nikt nie będzie mówił  
że nasz lew to leszcz!


End file.
